


30 Day NSFW Challenge

by Musical_McCree (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, RIP, Sex eventually, hopeless cowboy, idk how to do tags, tsundere archer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of NSFW writing. The link to the challenge can be found here ( http://thedragonshunger.tumblr.com/post/149219010985/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion )</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day NSFW Challenge

Fresh from the shower, Hanzo hadn't bothered to put his clothes back on as he crawled into his and Jesse's shared bed. The other man stepped out of their bathroom and smiled, seeing Hanzo's ass just barely covered by a thin sheet.

"Well howdy, darlin'. Mind if I join ya?" Jesse chuckled to himself and slid beneath the sheet, naked as the day he was born and wrapping his arms around the archer to pull him close. Hanzo mumbled something under his breath and readjusted his head on Jesse's bicep as he scritched through McCree's chest hair absently, tangling their legs together beneath the fabric and tracing patterns absently on his soft stomach.

Jesse smiled at that and let him do as he pleased, his own hands falling down around Hanzo's waist and pressing gently against the fingerprint-sized bruises he himself had left there only hours before in the way that Hanzo knew was apologetic, and his mind wandered back to before they had showered, remembering fondly.

The night had led them back to their room slightly tipsy, hands groping at exposed skin and tugging at clothes that were in the way. They eventually made it to the bed and fell together in a frenzy of sweaty limbs and sloppy kissing, cybernetic hand grasping tightly at strong hips to guide Hanzo into place, causing both men to groan out loud.

Minutes passed, and Hanzo wound up sitting atop Jesse and crying out as he rocked his hips, Jesse's fingers digging harshly into his hips as they rode out their climax together and filled the room with soft breaths and whispers of each other's names.

Hanzo came out of the memory with a soft smile on his lips. At this very moment, Hanzo was content. In Jesse's arms all his frustration and stress seemed to melt away, and the way he visibly relaxed made McCree smile down and nuzzle into his damp, sweet-smelling hair.

"Good night, Jesse." Hanzo glanced up and nuzzled in closer, letting his lids fall shut and his dark lashes fan out across his cheeks. Jesse smiled and curled his arms tighter, feeling sleep coming on him in a wave.  
"G'night, honeybee."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these may end up being painfully short (like this one) because I'm not good at writing the porn yet. Lol. I'm getting there though!


End file.
